An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In one arrangement, the drops of ink are developed by a firing resistor which generates heat within a fluid chamber and develops a bubble which displaces fluid that forms a drop at the orifice. Unfortunately, the heat generated with the fluid chamber may affect operation of the printhead.